The Mouth Of Hell Has Two Forks
by krueger84
Summary: This is an epic crossover set in a different Buffy reality circa season 3 , and a much different Forks. Basically, these two worlds and types of monsters/hero's/heroine's collide in a blood fuelled mess over evil Forks. Rated M for a reason kids!
1. Beginnings

**The Mouth Of Hell Has Two Forks**

Timeline: Twilight time/Season 3 for Buffy

A/N: Thanks RJC for introducing me to modern day awesome fan-fic. If I hadn't read Edward The Beta a bijillion times (always in hysterics), I wouldn't be doing this right now.

This story takes place in a different Forks, a Forks that is essentially the opposite in almost every way. Think of it as an alternate reality Twilight story. Bella never left Forks, her mother is dead.

Also, I am not Stephenie Meyer, I'm not even Stephen Meyer, so kids should not be reading this. M.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Extremely not for kids, first paragraph alone. I very much doubt it will get nicer.**

Narrators POV

The cold night air bit hard against her skin. Her goose bumps spread like fire across her body. Under her skin, she could feel more fire, as venom spread around her heart before being vacuumed out of her body, over and over. Five of them watched while her body experienced new levels of pleasure and pain. None cared that she was close to cumming. They couldn't tell the difference between the two screams now. One kept lookout to make sure the wolves didn't catch them. Fortunately, the wolves were sleeping for the first time in weeks. They wouldn't be caught tonight.

"She's convulsing, should we stop", Bart asked, taking a break from his part. "You know the wolves could be on their way."

"Shut up about the wolves and fuck me already, I was almost there." Bella grunted. "Are you vampires or pussies?"

Todd looked up from her wrist, which was less a bloody mess than a trainwreck at this point.

"You heard her, let's finish her off" Todd snarled, and went in for the final bite.

"I d-d-don't think so mister, this was not the deal, and you know what happens when deals get broken." Bella was bluffing at this point, but she'd developed a knack for it, and the vamps knew better than to cross Bella.

"You heard her, let's bail, before she sics her dogs and vamp clan onto us," said a third, who had her legs wrapped around his neck. "I'm done here, anyway."

Bart threw a 50 dollar note and a gram of weed at her before he disappeared into the night. The rest were gone before she got up.

Just then she heard a familiar sound and got up quickly to get her shit together before Charlie's cruiser took the corner and stopped in front of her.

Bella threw her nights earnings through the passengers' side window and opened the door.

"Humph, nice tip, they told me they had coke," muttered Charlie. "I could use some of that, a day like today."

"Whatever gets _you_ off, Dad; I had a great night, before my last group gave me attitude, that is. They sure knew what they were doing though, kinda hard to believe that they're newborns."

"They weren't Bel, I know you just enjoy an element of risk."

Bella scowled and grabbed the rearview mirror to fix up her face and hair.

"They were pretty rough, and I'm beat, we goin' home?"

"Sure are, just wanna stop by the diner.."

"Noooo Dad, that woman there hates me and some of your goons might be there, they always look at me funny, like I'm…"

"A piece of meat? You know I hired them cause of their ability to point out the obvious, right? Hah, I just messin with ya Bel. Let's go home."

That was Charlie's problem, he liked to make his and Bella's life seem as normal as possible by living in constant denial and insincere apologies. Bella needed a new life, but she was enjoying this one too much, and had no time in her life for shame. She did have time for secrets though, and everyday she'd go to school, her friends completely oblivious to the Bella they'd never see.

Charlie was one of the best, if not the most corrupt, cops in the state, and spent his days fishing for clients and bait. He was clean and, honestly, a better officer when Renee was still alive, but when she died 5 years earlier from a tumour, he seemed a changed man. He was given a long-term sabbatical from his job and had to see a counselor as he was deeply depressed and finding it harder and harder to keep control of his daughter.

He hit the bottle really hard, but he hated the lack of awareness and posture that this path had given him, so he moved on to harder drugs. When he'd convinced the local station that he was ready for duty, he hit the mother load, and was soon skimming evidence about three times a week.

He kept this hidden from Bella until she was about thirteen, when she snuck into his room one day and found a line on his dresser.

She had seen on TV how to use this, and feeling like shit as usual at this point, she concluded that she literally had nothing to lose, and got loaded for the first time that night.

Unfortunately, it wasn't cut very cleanly and she was soon very very sick. When Charlie got back from his shift, he followed the trail of blood and vomit to the bathroom, where he found Bella curled up against the bathtub sobbing loudly, stopping only to release in the toilet again.

That night, as he rocked his sick daughter and held her hair at the appropriate moments, Charlie gained a tiny amount of perspective, for the first time in a long time, and promised to change his ways, so he couldn't hurt his poor little Bella again.

However, she made no such promise…


	2. Hellmouth Hijinks

A/N – I apologise for the chopping and changing that will eventually occur, however this is a crossover, and there is a very in-depth back story to be elaborated on, she please be patient ppls.

This one's for the scoobys and vamp action fans…wolf ppl, you will have your day!

Also, just to explain the three slayers scenario, basically I really wanted three slayers, set in the season 3 timeline, so as I imagine it, Kendra was not killed by Drusilla at the end of season 2 in the library, she was instead killed magically by The Judge earlier in the season. Hence, Faith was called. During Buffy's flight of fancy to LA after vanquishing Angel, Buffy came across Kendra's doppelganger, a vampire with a taste for homeless people. Needless to say, Buffy flipped out and staked her, but not before Kendra-vamp had a chance to mess with her head. When she discovered that she resembled Kendra, she saw a local shaman and, as Kendra died of unnatural means, she was able to be brought back. That's a different story though, one that I might play around with after I finish this beast.

Chapter 2 –

Kendra screamed for help as she realized her grip on the ledge was almost gone. In one swift graceful movement, Buffy grabbed her arm with one hand and elevated her to the roof whilst spinning to deliver an axe to one of the creatures slimy tentacles.

It let out a high-pitched painful cry, and Buffy smirked to herself. _Damn straight, this thing ain't as tough as it looks….or smells._

She directed her gaze to the creatures head, to see Faith gouging out one of its eyes with a hunting knife.

"Let me guess, you thought _you_ hurt it, right B?"

Faith pulled out her blade, and thought twice about licking it.

" I figured you just turned it down, must hurt to be below your standards, Faith. It even walks, it must've thought it was in," Buffy retorted.

Faith turned from the monster. "You wanna talk about standards? At least my previous encounters with the opposite, well mostly opposite, sex have been with the living. Who could seriously want that from a cold, dead soulless beast?"

"Are you guys going to fight all night, or can you help me with this?" Kendra screamed, as she was lifted foot first from the rooftop of Sunnydale's City Hall.

"Fine" they grunted in unison.

Buffy shook her head, dazed by their shared reaction. "Faith, go for one of its other eyes, I'll go inside and look for a heart? And where the fuck is Willow?"

_Right here, Buffy. Sorry about the delay, apocalypses bring out the animal in Oz._

"Too much information, Red, have you got the scythe?"

_You don't need to talk Buffy, I can hear your thoughts in this state._

"I know this, but I prefer to look crazy than lazy." She shouted as she dove through a narrow hole away from the beast.

She seemed to misjudge where it would take her, as she fell almost three floors before landing on something surprisingly soft, and quite warm as well.

Before she had the chance to look down, she was flung through the ceilings, making identical holes to the ones she had careened through moments earlier, before landing roughly on the rooftop again.

"You're shittin me right, B? How big is this thing?" Faith yelled, nimbly jumping away from the creatures swift attacks.

"Part of it is taking up an entire floor, not sure how big a part, is it still growing?"

Noone answered her, where was Giles? He decided to maintain a loose perimeter and warn people of strange sights, noises etc.

Luckily people knew better than to go out at night in Sunnydale, and as such, Giles switched jobs to monitoring the growth of the beast, which was exponential at this point.

Buffy ran to the edge of the building to scout where he was. From what she could see, a small crowd of men were circling him menacingly. Before she had a chance to take the ledge, Kendra saw what was happening and straddled it herself.

"Buffy, I'll take care of the leeches, you jump back into that hole and disembowel this fucker."

"Sounds good, where's Faith?" Buffy mused allowed as she turned back towards the beast, which now towered over her.

"I thought she was swallowed by this thing, but it seems she went in voluntarily, perhaps to take it out from the inside," Kendra suggested.

"What?!" Buffy shouted. "I can't kill this thing while she's inside it, we didn't have time to research what happens when it's destroyed, she could very well go with it!"

"Buffy! It's what she'd want, her life has no happiness now, only duty." Kendra commented sadly. "I have to go, take this thing down NOW!"

Buffy didn't waste another second, she flipped and cartwheeled her way back the holes that were left on the rooftop, gracefully evading more and more tentacles on the way. Kendra used one of the detached ones that was still stuck to the side of the building to slide down to the street and help Giles. Luckily, Xander was making his way to him as well alongside Angel, neither looked all that confident.

The reason why was obvious at a second glance.

"I bloody love these apocalypse things, if nothing else, they remind you it's a small world." Spike said, his cheeky smile complimenting his overtly slow swagger towards the slowly growing group of white hats.

"Can we eat them Spike? Will they scream? I've dreamed so long to torture the slayer like this?" Drusilla pleaded towards the sky.

"It's been long for me too, Pet. And with nasty Slimer over there doin his bit, I might finally taste me a Scooby Snack." To emphasize this, he licked his lips playfully and worked his way towards Xander.

"You two, keep the big one there busy," Drusilla ordered, "I want to read the Librarian."

Angel was cocky in taking down the first one, his wristblade making fast work of it. He was far from confident though, having recently come back from the hell dimension that tortured and tormented his mind for what seemed infinite time to him. The second vamp could sense his lack of force and commitment to the job, and without Buffy there to reassure him, he soon faltered. Before long, the second grunt had broken a nearby park bench and was forcing Angel dangerously close to a sharp broken leg of the bench.

Spike however, wanted to play with his food today, and was flinging Xander from side to side of the deserted street as if he weighed nothing more than a paper bag. Xander feebly attempted an uppercut at what he thought was the right moment, only to have his hand caught by Spike and, taking no more chances with the slayers busy, felt Spikes hot breath warm his wrist, followed by a searing pain that jolted him into a seizure. Spike leapt up surprised. "Holy shit, I broke him, Dru. Hey, seriously, have you ever done this before babe? I think I've created a precedent."

Dru was distracted, mostly by Spike's excitement. His plans never worked, and for once it seemed they had an undeniable upper hand. As Dru turned to Spike and assessed his work, Giles drew a syringe from his coat and threw his weight into Drusilla jamming the syringe into her throat on their way to the ground.

Dru started convulsing on the ground too, when Spike turned to hear what the commotion was about, Giles shot him a arrogant look, as if to say, _Eye for an eye mate._

"What the bleeding fuck have you done, you old nancy?"

"Basically I filled an old syringe with holy water, and jammed it in the crazy wench's neck" Giles calmly replied.

"Well that was a pretty major mistake mate, as I could very easily end your boys suffering here, or I could waste time fighting you and you could watch him die slowly. Now now, what should I do? You know what, this is plain annoying, look at him, I didn't even bring a tub and my laundry. I'll just end it now." Spike growled, grinning in his true face towards the end of his speech.

"The hell you will William," said Kendra from behind him, before wrapping part of the tentacle she had just used to leave the other battle around his neck, and squeezing mercilessly.

Spike, although surprised, was still able to choke out a protest.

"Its no use, Darl, I don't do that breathing thing that makes your lot so bloody useless, and its gonna take you a fair while to crush my throat, my neck and my spine, which is what you'll need to do to take me out of action."

"Damn, and all I wanted was for you to shut up." She threw him and the tentacle aside and rushed over to Angel. Kendra drew a broadsword from her inventory and took off the near triumphant cronies head. It fell neatly and rolled slowly toward Giles who was examining Drusilla's shuddering form. This truly must have been the worse way for a vamp to go, the closest to living death that a bloodsucker could get.

Meanwhile, Buffy had examined the hole she leapt through earlier and had noticed something interesting on the smooth warm skin that had ejected her earlier. A rough growth was located just towards one of the windows, Buffy banked on the fact that it was some sort of agent that triggered its exponential growth patterns and was vulnerable to sharp pointy things. She jumped through the opening and called to her friend.

"Will, the scythe!"

An old scythe forged by demons from the southeast magically appeared in her waiting hand and she forced it down into the hard scab-like surface on the smooth creature. An unimaginable cry rang through her ears and though she endured it, she knew she could pass out very easily and quickly from this. The scab was cracked with the pressure from the scythe and a thick black ooze flowed slowly from the surface.

Buffy stopped to look at what this could mean, and carefully made her way to solid floor, rather than stand vulnerably on the beasts mid-riff.

Before she could reach it though, the floor and the beats started shaking and as she looked around, she saw the scab she had hacked at come closer and closer towards where she stood, and before she knew it, she was falling again. It was hard to tell though, as the ceiling and her surroundings fell with her. She used what little momentum she had to push off from the surface she was adhered to and grab hold of something moving slower to the ground. As she found a pillar that was slowly crumbling as it tumbled and collided with other falling objects, she decided to grab this and ride it to the nearest exit.

Once she had straddled it, it straightened and sped up considerably towards the ground. She saw what she was looking for though, as a part of the wall crumbled and left an opening wide enough for her to leap through, onto what she hoped was soft grass and demon debris.

She made her head long leap, attempting to spiral through the gap, before she realized her ankle was caught and she wasn't going to make it. She looked back to see what it was snagged on and saw Faiths bruised smiling face, and then her hand holding her right foot.

As Buffy wrestled against Faith and turned around she saw a sharp ledge cut off the space she was trying to jump into.

_Great, she friggin saves me life, and outdoes me in love-life jokes. I will truly never hear the end of this._

After what seemed like forever, they finally hit the floor, hard!

Luckily they were both ok, and were able to walk away from the demolition site.

As they looked for their friends, they turned back to the scene that they had created.

Buffy shook her head, "This was a bad one, its gonna take 'em at least 2 years to get this one up again"

Faith looked towards Buffy and added, "Just think, the next time you jump off that thing, I might not be there to save ya, B."

"I'll take my chances, I doubt I'll have a good reason to jump from that height, ever again."

"Buffy, it's dawn."

Faith was right, sunlight peeked from behind a far-off mountain and flooded the street in its golden glow.

As Buffy continued, she absent-mindedly kicked something out of her way. It rolled into the sun and lit up, blinding a nearby truck driver and sending him crashing into a tree.

"What on Earth is going on now" A nerve –shot Giles said, snapping at Buffy. "And where have you two been, I'm at my wits end trying to figure this out."

"I'm not sure, I think I kicked a disco ball or something, except it didn't feel like a disco ball, now that I think about it."

Giles looked for the brightly lit object and cursed silently to himself. "This is not right, sunlight doesn't burn it, it compliments the monster, makes it irresistible, I must assume.

Buffy was about to ask what Giles was babbling about and then noticed her friends sitting strangely still over by the street. They had something tied and up and surrounded.

Something with stakes protruding skin in what should be fatal areas, something without a head.


	3. Bound Beast

**This chap goes out to everyone I've read and reviewed. Hopefully y'all return the**** favour**** ;-)**

**Also for Rei who gave me uber advice on how to release these little brainstorms effectively.**

**I also dedicate this chapter and every chapter I write for every story to my fiancé, who is my true muse.**

**Disclaimer – SM's and JW's characters, not mine!**

**Chapter 3 – Bound Beast**

Buffy POV (BuPOV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Xander was unconscious, with Willow keeping watch over him and checking his vitals as best she could. He was sickly pale and bleeding from the wrist. The only times she wasn't keeping watch of him, she was looking at the decapitated body roughly tied up against a broken park bench.

I didn't know what to do first, check on my friend or examine what could very well have been a dead innocent, dismembered and tortured by my friends, my team.

Giles was an absolute mess, talking feverishly to no one in particular, and moving between the body and what was now apparent as a humanoid head sitting under a tree 50 odd meters away.

I honestly just wanted to take a long rest, but my slayer instincts took over and I walked over to the head. After checking it over I realized that it was both monstrous and beautiful at the same time.

"Giles, is it a demon?" I asked forcefully.

"No, demons bleed, especially from the neck. Clearly, this rules out the possibility that it was a human also."

"Great, that takes care of my next question. Kendra, what do you make of it?"

"I have never seen anything like this, boss. What do you make of the head?" Kendra asked, circling the disfigured body.

"It's amazing, it seems to be dead, but its glistens in the sun, like glass being reflected, or"

"Diamonds," the head said, interrupting me and freezing everyone else in place.

I too was frozen on the spot, but not in shock or horror, it would be better described as morbid curiosity.

"What the fuck are you?" I said slowly, drawing out every word, trying to hide my nerves and fascination.

"What do you think I am?" it replied, just as slowly."No need for harsh language, we're all civilized people here, well mostly."

I knew he wasn't referring to himself, but had to think for a second as to who he was talking about.

He whispered so that only I could here. "The one you call Faith, she has had quite a displeasing past, hasn't she? She appears to desire…everything this world has to offer."

"Is she who you're here for," I demanded. "Cause I don't sell out my friends."

"Fair enough then, that is not why I'm here, I just wished to explain my assessment of this situation. If you could be so kind as to return my head to the rest of my body, which luckily for you is not in any pain right now, I will explain everything to you and your motley crew here."

His voice was seductive, almost hypnotic. I picked up his head gently. He seemed to enjoy it somewhat. I took a moment to look into his eyes, to seem if there was a story there, a clue as to his identity even. Instead I saw a honey brown, with a scarlet ring outside of it, his brown hair was close to shoulder length, but it shimmered much like his face was now. It no longer blinded me, instead it made me self conscious about my own face, if there was a reflection in it, I was sure it would reflect a disfigured face. After what seemed like eternity I snapped out of it and placed his head on his rigid torso which was also close to being hit by sunlight.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

Giles replied, "After Kendra dealt with his attacker, he had to go back to the mausoleum, sunrise was fast approaching and he saw the destruction of the beast before he hit the sewer."

Giles stopped there as he was too busy watching what was happening with their mysterious hostage. The head was reacting very strangely to where it was placed. Bubbles of red and gold popped occasionally as his head slowly bonded back to the original join. Soon muscle-like strands were drawing in a zigzag pattern across the join before changing colour and texture to a marble-like substance, and as the sun rose ever-slowly, glistened from marble to diamond, in a way that dared people everywhere to turn and watch this magnificent event.

"Astonishing, it really is, why don't I know what you are?" Giles mused as he crept up to the bound beast.

I had to physically force myself not to watch as I switched my attention to Xander and Willow.

Willow was watching, astounded and concerned, her face telling a thousand stories all at once. I tried my best to snap her out of it for a second.

"Will, is he alive? What happened?"

"Spike…came…with Drusilla, he brought reinforcements. But…he…only wanted Xander."

"Willow, please, focus, I know you're tired, thanks for the scythe, I wouldn't be here right.."

"Don't mention it", she said, interrupting me as she rose to make her way over to the newly restored creature.

"WILLOW!!" I shouted, probably too loud, but hopefully effective.

"I'll be one second, Buffy, I promise."

Faith took her place next to me and assessed Xander herself.

"It looks as if Spike brought a party, and we lost a good man to him." Faith said, with sincerity thick in her voice.

"We haven't lost him yet, Willow looked like she was checking his vitals before."I replied.

"That's not the case now though, everyone's gone gaga over Mr. Ra-ra there. Perhaps I should talk to this guy, see what he can tell me." Faith suggested.

"No! No Faith, that's fine, I think I was close to developing a rapport with him…it" I replied, this monster had less tact than Cordelia and Faith put together. I wanted to see what he had to say before Faith let loose on him.

"What's your name?" I asked, walking over to the bench.

"I am Tagre, but you could call me Tag, it's the Western equivalent I suppose." He replied wistfully.

"Thanks Tag, you said you could explain what's just happened tonight?"

Tag nodded, much to everyone's horror and wonder.

"How about we start with what you are, your species, descendancy, dimension, yada yada yada."

"Oh Buffy, this is quite simple, I am a vampire." He said with his now radiant smile. He was clearly very proud of this fact.

"That doesn't really fit the bill though, Tag. You've gone through quite a lot for your average run of the mill vampires, hell you've taken it worse than The Master, and you're still here to tell the tale."

"Without even a scratch," Kendra interjected. "Tell me, Tagre, what kind of vampire can withstand a beheading, and a stake to the heart?"

"Quite simply, one without a heart and a head, I would imagine. That would make me ethereal though, and I am no God. I am a true vampire, not a half breed as the ones that slayers have dealt with over the past millennia. I believe only one true vampire has taken on a slayer and lives to tell the tale, albeit in great regret.

"I'm sorry, half breeds? As far as I'm concerned, all vampires are half breeds." I paused to assess his reaction to this, he remained calm and curious as to how I would proceed. I decided to tell the tale I had been told. "Long ago, a demon spared the life of a human, but only to mix their blood. This created a change in the human, a half-demon, half-human monster. It thirsted for blood of humans only, and sought comfort in companionship by turning other humans into their kind, by mixing their blood again. Please Tag, explain your origins on this world."

"We don't know of our origin, however we differ greatly in nature to the vampires that you describe. We can withstand greater amounts of damage, as our skin is as hard as granite, and equally impenetrable, we can suffer internal damage also and a thrust of wood into our hearts would not cause us much burden. Any limbs we lose, we can reattach, as I demonstrated earlier. Sunlight causes us to shimmer and glow, like a million diamonds in a clear sea. Only fire can burn us, and it is also our only undoing. This makes me wonder, Kendra?"

Kendra stopped her pacing and focused on his radiant glow, managing to see past it somehow. "Yes, Tagre?"

"How were you able to drive that wood through my skin? I could feel it, the heat of the friction through my skin, the piercing blow of it. My skin is not usually weak like this, and if it had been broken, it would heal and force the foreign object out within seconds."

"I have to admit, it was not easy. I first decapitated you, which was interesting to say the least, I expected dust, and there was _no dust_. I wasn't in shock however, and your reactions did not surprise me in the least. I assumed you were a demon and as such decided to secure you, using some rope and barbed wire I found in the van. Surely, you were aware of this, you could sense it? Feel it?"

"I'm afraid not, Kendra. When my head was separated from my body, it was as if I was experiencing sensory deprivation. It has happened before, when I was with a strong coven who were able to reassemble my body in such a fashion. It is frightening and mostly unpleasant. You truly feel dead. Anyway, please continue."

Kendra was now in awe of this. This creature was not angry after what his body had endured, he was simply relieved to be in the know. This took her off guard, and then she seemed to notice his face, as if she was blind to it before, in denial that this monster was not what he seemed. I could see what Faith meant when she said everyone was going gaga over him. Even I had to compose myself. _At least Angel isn't here_.

He glanced toward me with a wry smile, and then looked away as if to prompt Kendra to continue her story.

"Right, _right!_ Now, I tried to use an ordinary stake at first, as stakes usually kill most demons, and hearts are generally in the same vicinity from species to species. However, your exterior was impossible to crack. We have some _customized_ weapons for most situations, so I went back to the van to see what I could find. A crossbow seemed too weak, although accurate from a long distance. It wouldn't break your skin, Tag. I then thought of attacking your chest with an axe, which seemed effective at first, but by the time I had launched the stake through the incision I'd made, it had closed up, and expelled the axe. Thankfully it only expelled it a short distance and didn't hurt any bystanders. Then Giles had an idea."

As if prompted to carry on this relay, Giles spoke up now. "It was ingenious, if not crude, if I do say so myself. Kendra attacked the chest once again with the axe, and Willow held it open using magic. To be sure it would not be expelled, we had to make sure that it pierced through both sides of the body, front and back. Although it seemed like overkill, we thought the most effective way was to chain a fiberglass coated wooden stake to the front of the van, and then literally drive it into you. This was assuming that your body would break down the fiberglass particles and react to wood spearing you through your heart. Of course, it didn't work, but it stayed in there fairly well. Are you able to take it out yourself?"

"I'm sure I can manage, Giles. As I understand, you're their watcher?" Tagre asked.

"In a sense I am. As there is an unprecedented situation here, watchers have been made obsolete and my three slayers have formed a team with local friends who have various benefits they can contribute to the cause.

"What do you mean, unprecedented situation, Giles?

"Please, call me Rupert."

I shot Giles a scathing glance.

"Rupert Giles, that is, call me Rupert Giles, or just Giles for short." He reiterated. "Basically, there should only be one slayer alive at any given time. When the current slayer has passed on, the new slayer is called, and claims her birthright. However, Buffy has been brought back from the dead, as has Kendra. Because of this, we have a veritable dream team of slayers, who help protect the town from vampires and other various demons. Needless to say, I can't watch all three of these girls at once."

"Yeah, that might be a bit too hot for him, Tag." Faith said, ambling over from Xander, who seemed to be recovering, now sitting upright with his head cradled in his chest. "Three girls might even be too much for me to watch."

"You'll have to excuse Faith, she must have misheard and thought we were talking about precedential occasions…from this week." I said, rudely, intentionally.

Suddenly, Willow was mind-lecturing me again.

_Ouch, Buffy, you're really giving it to her tonight_

_Yeah, well she dissed me and Angel. And you know damn well that she deserves the attention. Fuck, she's begging for it._

She disappeared and walked over to Xander, who was now shaking his head.

"Why would you tell us how to destroy you Tagre?" Giles asked. "If nothing else, you could see that we had no idea what to do with you."

"I tell you this, as I request that you spare my life. I will not beg, and I will understand if you do choose to kill me. The reason I'm telling you this just happens to be the reason that I'm here.

Xander and Willow rejoined the group, after Tagre had waited for him to collect himself somewhat.

"I have travelled here from Forks in Washington, a very troublesome city, which has experienced its own hell over the last decade. It is now akin to your LA. In this forsaken place, true vampires run the show, with the townspeople oblivious to the constant danger. There are some disappearances from time to time. However, these are victims of wild, crazed vampires that travel through the area. These vampires are judged and executed almost instantaneously by a family of these vampires. The vampire family prefers to feast on the local wildlife, by which I mean deer, mountain lions, bears and such. There is an abundant supply of fauna in the area, and they are never known for what they are. I personally prefer to eat human, despite the risk involved. It's slightly more tart and increases your strength more than 10 times what it would if you ate a mountain lion for instance.

"This family is good and honest, having formed a bond lasting over 100 years in some cases. Unfortunately, it would seem that one of the vampire sisters has become corrupt with power, and has been letting wild vampires in before notifying the rest of the family, at which point, it's obviously too late to prevent a murder. As `well as this, your inferior mixed-demons have also discovered this town of late and have successfully infiltrated and turned a small group of teenagers into their kind. They now run an underground crime racket, well under the radar of the overseeing vampire family. They deal with crooked cops, local pimps and prostitutes who now do not know of another way of life."

" This sickens me to my core, and I plead with you to meet with this family and organize a treaty to eradicate this unwanted population."

"I also beg you to destroy the one they call Alice."

**A/N – I really wanted to make this more concise and fit some extra stuff into this chapter, but it seems that this chapter wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed, and please review it; I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts so far.**

**krueger84**


	4. Sinful Needs

**A/N – Lemon alert! This one's for my smut lovin' friends out there. Also, I know I'm a guy and all of the lemon's I've read so far have been written by women. Rest assured it is very tasteful.**

**Disclaimer – These are SM's characters, not mine at all. I don't think she'd do a story like this. Joss would though, it would prob be much better too :p**

**Needless to say, their characters, not mine.**

Chapter 4 – Sinful Needs

It was a busy night in Forks. Sam and Quil were running a perimeter around La Push. Edward and Jasper were patrolling the city, keeping an eye out for trouble. Bella was working three blocks away, much to Edwards discontent. Charlie was also patrolling the city with his new partner, a wet behind the ears New York kid with "ideals" and a weakness for caramel donuts. This seemed suitable punishment for Charlie as his Sergeant was suspicious of his doings and was trialling a "process by elimination" way of filtering out the bad cops in the district.

Charlie didn't mind too much, Bella just got longer shifts and a couple of days off school. Charlie was building a nest egg so he could skip town when the time was right. He knew it was definitely coming soon.

Everything seemed to point that way in Forks, tough straight cops cracking down on the corruption, a sudden wave of underground crime from out-of-towners which was sure to ruffle the Cullen's feathers once they got a sniff, and they would get a sniff too, very soon. The Cullens' presence was quite known to the city now, mainly by all the people that were being watched. The white-collar taxpayers were oblivious as usual, although Charlie suspected that was Jasper's doing. It wasn't Tagre doing the shakedowns and keeping the crooks on edge anymore, he'd skipped town himself recently, when Edward had found him in bed with Esme.

That was another sign that this city was coming to an end, everyone could feel the tension, aware and scared that their little world was ending, relationships would be tested and crushed, as well as the lives behind them, and that meant only one thing in a city of sin… sex. People fucking everywhere, as if it was their last chance. Charlie and "Skip" (Charlie's new name for him) had handed out more citations for public displays of affection than they had parking tickets tonight. Charlie was loving it, Skip was nervous as cat-shit in a doghouse.

It wasn't just the humans of the area reveling in their spontaneous moments of passion. Down in La Push, Leah Clearwater was eyeing off Jacob Black as they set the table for an impromptu dinner date. Jacob had invited Leah over during their last patrol after he overheard her thoughts from earlier in the evening.

Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, Jake had developed a soft spot for Leah. It soon turned into a crush, eventually burning into an insatiable need for her. She seemed oblivious to this, despite his many foiled attempts to get her alone in the past.

When Leah turned 16, she started feeling a burn herself, deep down, a primal heat yearning to escape. It finally did, during a heated argument with her mother, and as such, she transformed to the first female wolf in La Push. When Sam found out Leah had transformed, he was both angry and saddened, as she would soon hear his thoughts for Emily as well as other members of the pack, including Jacob. Before this happened, however, Sam confronted Jacob about his feelings for Leah, saying that it would cause too much confusion for Leah and overwhelm her when she phases while they're both around. When Jacob dismissed this idea, unconvincingly claiming that he was just lusting for her, Sam attacked him.

They fought to what seemed like the death. Paul and Seth tried to intercede, but as Paul was backing up Sam and Seth was backing up Jacob, they too broke out in a fight, letting Sam and Jacob continue their battle.

Sam seemed to have the upper hand for a time, having Jake by the neck up against a tree, slashing at his midriff and menacingly threatening his jugular, but Jacob kicked free and tore at Sam's hamstring, leaving him alone in the woods. When Paul found him, he tried to sense Jacob. Little did he know, Jacob had broken away from the pack during that fight, when his anger and hate had boiled to a point of no return, leaving him exiled, and assumedly alone.

This changed the next morning whilst Jacob wandered the forest. He could distinctly hear two other wolves in his head, which was clouded with thoughts of Leah. He tried to shut them out, to evict them from his mind. He used Alpha commands, tried everything to clear his thoughts. When he realized they weren't going away, he sought them out, and found Seth and Leah at his house, both phased, both terrified and excited over what had happened.

It seemed Seth's allegiances were so strong, that the change of command was almost instantaneous, like he could sense what had happened and snapped his fingers. For Leah, it wasn't so easy, as she was able to see Sam's head, able to cherish his soul again. The deal-breaker of course was Seth. Leah was fiercely protective of her younger sibling, and would follow him anywhere. Over time, more wolves split from Sam's pack, younger wolves like Colin and Embry joined the ranks. Jacob's pack was respectful towards the Cullens, but still wary of vampires as a whole, this differed from Sam's pack. As such, Sam and Jacob met regularly to discuss outside threats and who would patrol different territories.

Jacob's pack agreed to encircle the Cullens' land as part of their patrolling territory, which is exactly where Jacob and Leah were earlier, thinking extremely naughty thoughts, hoping the other missed them and flirting incessantly with each other when they would take a break. Jake could hear her thoughts at one point, and decided it was time to make a move.

JPOV:

Holy shit, I don't know what it is, but Leah is absolutely breathtaking tonight, every time I catch a glimpse of her, I mentally phase her back so I can see her amazing naked body. Hopefully all goes well tonight, cause I'm sick of this being a fantasy.

"Leah, circle once more and then bring it back to the outskirts."

"Okay boss-man Jake, whatever you say." Leah sarcastically replied, before setting off for one last lap of the grounds.

"Um, Leah….I was wondering, well… just thinking really that…um…"

"What, Jake?" Leah asked with mock frustration.

"I'm hungry." Hell, it was true, even if I didn't get some action, I could really go a good feed tonight.

"Hungry for what exactly?" Leah said, putting on what she thought was a sensuous tone. However, she was exerting herself, and came off sounding ragged.

_Well, here it goes, hopefully I don't sound __**too **__sleazy here._

"Well, food…I cooked enough for both of us, that is, if you don't have plans tonight?"

"Mr. Black! Are you asking if I will go home with you? On a date?"

"Pretty much Lee. How about it?"

"Well, I don't know, I'll have to see what I'm doing first… find something to wear…. it's almost dusk as it is… I could probably make it over by about 11:30?"

"Are you serious? Forget it then Leah, I can finish it myself."

"You **could, **no doubt there Jake. But where's the fun in that. I'm not that high maintenance, you know. I could swing by at around 7, is that good?"

"I can pick you up…"

"I'm faster than your car, boss."

"In a dress?"

"Touche, 6:30 then?"

I phased out at this point, just in time too. I was having trouble breathing and keeping my cool talking to her like that, my yearning for her is really hard to keep under wraps, especially when she plays dumb, or acts smart. Fuck, she really is complex. I honestly don't know if I just want her or if I want to spend my life with her. As long as that may turn out to be anyway. No, I definitely want to see this through, even if it kills me.

As I neared the Clearwater residence, I pulled over quickly to make sure everything was in check. I was sweating profusely, possibly from nerves, probably cause I'm a big boiling hot mess of a wolf. Still, I took the time to wipe down the steering wheel and check my breath. _Fuck, _it really does smell like kibble. No point trying to fix it though, it's not like Leah's a vegetarian or anything. Alright, no point wasting any more time, I need to show Leah how I feel, and see if there's anything there….

There's definitely something there, her body is exquisite! She may not be high maintenance, but she definitely knows how to impress a guy. Her sheer silver dress met the curves of her body perfectly, showing off her tight ass and perfect chest. She couldn't help but half-smile at me as she leaned over, showing the slightest hint of cleavage. It didn't help that I was close to drooling, but it definitely lightened the mood, I smiled back and let out a quiet chuckle. We talked about a lot of different things over dinner, from the state that Forks was in, to the ever increasing amount of rogue leeches passing through our forest, and eventually reflecting on what was a perfect meal. I tossed her a beer and we both took a seat on the couch.

I was talking some stupid shit about how I scared off three vamps just by roaring in their direction, when I felt her hand slowly creep to my knee. I guess this was really happening and I was both nervous and excited, terrified and enthralled. Seeing her stretch in the dim light was enough to take me from six to midnight at this point, and as she looked into my eyes, I knew I had to make my move.

"I guess what I'm saying, Lee, is that I have a fair bit of responsibility over the people I care about. My family, Embry, Colin, and… well… mostly you. I don't know what it is Lee, but I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt out there."

"Go on."

"I think I see you as more than my Beta. I can't look at you without wanting to touch you, to hold you and take you into my being. I would take you over and over again relentlessly, without mercy. When I see you, I see you through passion-shot eyes. It's like your beauty doesn't even make sense to me. You are pure instinct to me Leah."

"Are you trying to tell me that you've im…"

"No, it wasn't always like this. There was a time where my thoughts were rational, this didn't happen overnight, in a sense I've always wanted you, but now it's like a fever pitch, your name sends heat through my spine, whereas before it was merely despair. I…"

I wanted to finish this, it had been all I'd thought about today, but Leah didn't give me the chance. The second she saw a clear shot, she grabbed me by the neck and plunged her lips into mine so forcefully it made me groan slightly. _This_ is what I needed. I kissed her back just as roughly, pushing her to the other side of the couch. She moaned right back and grabbed my hair, snapping at my right ear, then licking me, from my collarbone back up to my ear.

I was getting harder by the second, but I knew I needed to taste her first, so I pushed her away and motioned for her to lose the dress. She was quite intuitive and proceeded to pull it up over her head, leaving her perfect form lying naked on the couch. I slowed down for a second, taking the time to kiss her forehead, her nose, her lips, I lingered for a second, kissing her softly and gently sucking on her bottom lip, I moved down to her jaw and then her collarbone, as I moved my tongue down to her chest, I traced my fingers from her toes up to her knees, feeling her quiver as I got closer and closer, I softly kissed the side of her breast and ran my hand on the inside now, feeling more and more heat as I climbed. She moaned delicately as I took her right nipple between my teeth. I moved my hand higher until I could feel her wet lips pulsating at my touch.

I started to suck her nipple as I ran two fingers around the outside of her lips, tracing her shape, etching it in my memory. She still had one hand in my hair, grabbing and releasing as her muscles tensed with every touch. Her other hand was heading lower, and as I gently bit her nipple, she opened her lips, giving me full access to her. I started to move down, kissing her midriff, as I plunged two fingers inside of her. The second I did this, she started to feel even warmer and her hips gyrated wildly from the sensation. She panted my name as I moved my fingers in and out, my tongue getting ever closer to her aching clit. I touched the hood of her clit with the tip of my tongue and plunged my fingers inside once again, pulling them into her wall, searching for that spot that would make her scream. I started tracing the legs of her clit with my other hand as I went to work with my tongue, lapping at her clit, alternating with a slow suck of it, all the while moving in and out with my other hand, grinding against that wall until I found it.

"Oh my god, Jake, there! There baby, rub it harder."

I started to flicker my tongue faster and faster to meet the rhythm of her hips, my fingers pushing and circling her g-spot, as she got closer and closer to cumming. As her body rocked harder and harder against my face, I knew it was time. I stopped long enough to tell her to cum on my fingers and my face, she didn't hesitate, tightening her wet pussy around my fingers and releasing her whole body. It still felt tensed up, like she wasn't finished, and as she looked at me, I knew exactly what she was going to do.

After taking a second to recover, she threw me back against my side of the couch, viciously kissing me and snapping at my chest. She removed my sweats with ease, taking a second to do so, admiring the view. She traced kisses down my chest, her soft lips felt cool against my skin, as she moved lower, she traced the path her lips had made with her fingers, which were hot to the touch. It was absolutely mind blowing, my skin felt just as confused as I had earlier. Seconds later I abandoned these thoughts, as she wrapped her tongue around my throbbing dick. Thunderous waves of pleasure circulated through my body, right down to my curled toes. My blood boiled as the sensation hit my chest, I fought the urge to grab her hair, because I really did need to grip something. She kept dancing around the tip with her tongue, looking at me the whole time. By now my arms were extended around the couch, gripping tightly. The second she found out just how much I was enjoying this, she made me regret it. She hungrily took my length in her mouth, my whole length. Fuck, I wanted to blow right there and then. I also wanted this feeling to last forever at the same time. She slowly pulled back, dragging her tongue along the underside of my shaft. She started to travel down and again, and this time I pulled back.

She looked up at me, disappointed and confused.

"I don't wanna fuck your mouth baby, I want your whole body, right now!"

Her expression changed to seductive delight as she proceeded to drag me down on the floor and straddle my waist. She slowly lowered herself onto me, missing on purpose so I could rub my cock against her clit for a minute. I readjusted myself so I could enter her and grabbed her neck, forcing her lips onto mine. She opened her mouth and let my tongue in, wrapping hers around mine. I entered her, grinding my hips against her thighs. She moaned in my mouth and recoiled, taking me in again and again. As I felt my urge to cum swell, she increased the rhythm of her thrusts, taking me all the way in and angling back, making my cock hit her g-spot again. Beads of her sweat hit my stomach, pooling with mine, and I knew we were both almost there. She was now leaning back, digging her hands into my calves, gripping tightly as her walls started to tighten around me.

"Fuck Jake, cum for me, cum inside me now." She bellowed.

I flipped her so I could take control and pumped her pussy until I could finally release the load that had been building for months. I felt her cum at the same time, tightening and contracting her walls, practically sucking me dry. As I rolled off her and stared contently at the ceiling, she turned towards me and whispered in my ear."Jacob, you sure do make a good meal."

I couldn't agree more.

In the Cullen house, a silent, infuriated Rosalie had just pulled Emmett aside during a "family" meeting.

"What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked, trying to sound concerned, when he was clearly irritated. It almost came out as a statement, a rhetorical question, even.

"I've noticed something lately. This town that's become a decrepit city in our wake is on its last legs. All the signs are here for people to see. And the fact is, they are seeing it, they can feel it. Some still choose to ignore it and carry on counting their coins. Soon, it won't matter though; the corrupt will fall and the honest will triumph, at least for a time, and when that happens, what use are we? The main reason we're here at all is because this town acts as an evil magnet. We're drawn to it, it's why we stay here. It's also why the nomads pass through and threaten this town and its people. This magnet is about to snap."

"I'm not sure I understand baby," Emmett replied, clearly looking perplexed in reply to this strange revelation. "But I'm sure we should tell Carlisle, he might sense this too, and know what to do." He started to rub her arm absentmindedly. The truth was he was more confused with how she considered the townspeople's safety and wellbeing with such compassion. It was very unlike her. Plainly, Rosalie was a bitch. She was bitter and best avoided if possible.

"No! We shouldn't worry him with such things at this time. Anyway, that's not why I'm telling you this. Everyone's senses are heightened now that they're so conscious of themselves and what's happening to their towns. They're becoming more spontaneous, more passionate…_carpe diem. _Even we are not immune to this. Esme loves Carlisle and that fucker Tag almost tore our world apart here. Even I feel more…self aware. I've been so bitter for so long and consider myself a burden here. I think I should leave." She concluded, staring at her feet.

"Then I will come, I will keep you safe and loved."Emmett proclaimed, embracing her tightly.

"If you must, but then I would be even more selfish…so much more than I have already been. I've hindered you and our family for far too long now. You deserve so much more than I can offer you Emm." She broke the embrace and gazed up into his eyes. "Before I go, I need you one more time."

They made love for the first time that night. It was unselfish, pure and beautiful. Rosalie wept silently as she experienced a new bliss that her man could only provide, and that she could only give herself. They were locked together throughout the night, creating this new love and keeping their ember from flickering until the dawn, when they were interrupted by Alice. She was also crying, and in a trance like state she addressed Rose.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I had no idea. You can't leave. Carlisle won't let you. Nothing will tear this family apart. Besides, we will soon have company. A hunter of demons and her team of sorceresses, warriors and beasts are making their way to us now. They have Tagre, I'm not sure why, but they know of our kind now. They've been kept in the dark so long and are trying to piece this mystery together. They want us dead, they won't stop until we've been destroyed." She stopped and looked at Emmett, who was assessing the situation from his perspective. _A fight, a real fight. This is what I've always wanted, but…these are humans who have noble intentions, they don't understand, and I'm sure that traitor has pierced their hearts already, shown them what we're capable of, made them afraid._ "They'll hate us, won't they Alice, they'll see us as a threat, an evil coven of invincible beasts."

Carlisle entered then and picked up where Alice left off. "Yes, Emmett. We will be persecuted by these people. But they have good in their hearts. We can appeal to that. In the meantime, Alice has found something else from the outsiders' premonition. Something that's been blocked until now. A lowly race of mutant half breeds has infiltrated our city and is committing unthinkable crimes under our noses. They have associated themselves with whores, junkies and the corrupt. They are weak, we could crush them easily. It would take less effort than securing a wolf."

Emmett beamed at this. "OK, now this is a fuckin' party. Alice, where are they?"

"They live under our city it would seem." Alice screwed up her nose. "In the… sewers."

Rosalie mirrored Alice's expression."The sewers? How could we not smell them, they must reek worse than the dogs!"

"Like the **wolves**, Rose, they get past me quite easily. Edward couldn't hear their thoughts either. I've been sending him mental pictures all night. They are quite disturbing to say the least. He's worried about Bella." She noticed her slip and tried to backtrack. Luckily Carlisle was able to help her out this time.

"We're all worried about our loved ones Alice, surely Jasper has proposed whisking you away for a couple of months too." He said, glancing at Rosalie.

"Of course. Maybe we should wait till Ed and Jasper get back, then we can discuss strategies about how we're going to take out this feral threat."

"I'll prepare." Carlisle offered, leaving the room, after shooting a glance at Alice to escort him out.

As they left, Rosalie curled up against Emmett on their bed, thinking about her own plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Sunnydale, an argument had broken out during their attempts to strategize.

"One slayer has to stay here, and I think it should be you, Faith." Buffy stated.

"Of course, you'd need Kendra to tag along on your little road trip, right? I don't get it, B! Who is she, your _beta_ or something?"Faith hurled back.

"With Spike on the loose, perhaps Kendra should stay here, she is considerably calmer than her counter-part, Buffy." Giles offered. At Spike's name, Xander let several of the books slip that he was holding. "Spike, riiiiiight. Why can't I come again?"

"I'm not sure sweetie, I gave you a whole 15 minutes." Faith quipped as she turned to address him. As she turned back, the smirk on her face was erased by Buffy's frosty glare.

"It's too dangerous Xander, besides, _Faith _needs you here." Buffy answered.

"No, Kendra needs him here."

"You should stay."

"You should stay, why does Buffy even have to go anyway?" Faith spat out her name.

"Well Faith, because I'm going, and she's my favourite, besides Willow of course." Giles retorted.

Several second passed, that stretched out to what seemed like a year. Everyone's mouth gaped at Giles' reply. Willow had gone bright red at his comment, despite the fact that she suspected this anyway.

"Bloody hell, I'm joking you all realize." He said, looking the sternest anyone had seen him in a while now.

"Perhaps there should be a vote." Tag proposed to the awestruck group. He had barely said a word since he'd been escorted at crossbow point to Giles' home.

"That's actually a good idea, Tagre. I vote…" Giles trailed before he was interrupted by Tag.

"I vote Buffy comes and Kendra stays. That way both cities have responsible leaders at the helm, and Buffy has more firepower at her disposal." He announced, staring at Buffy the entire time.

Buffy wanted to object, but was torn. Tag's idea did sound appropriate, and genuine enough not to be a trap. But if she agreed, she'd be a turncoat, playing lovesick puppy to the mysterious new vampire again. Her integrity was on the line, and there was only one way to escape this dilemma.

"Fair call, Tagre. Who agrees?" Buffy asked assertively.

The result was unanimous, and Buffy got back to discussing tactics with Tag and Giles.

Through Giles' window, Angel watched the spectacle in a different light, seeing the way Buffy responded to Tag's proposal, the hardcore flirting she was pulling off when no one else was paying attention, and the way he could almost see her thoughts before they came to her, leaving him with the perfect opportunity to strike when the time was right. He didn't like this at all, and decided to make his own travel plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike was having the best dream, he was in what appeared to be heaven, except there were no crosses, no wood, no natural sunlight, and a row of ladies as far as he could see, all with their heads tilted, showcasing their luscious necks. Some had little signs hanging around their necks saying "Bite me, I taste like cheddar and cracked pepper." Spike quite enjoyed spicy snacks. He was leaning in for the first taste when he heard a strange banging. He looked around, not seeing anything remotely important and proceeded to indulge when it happened again, this time, with every wrap, more of the lovely ladies necks were disappearing, after 5 more sharp knocks they were all gone and he realized he was in his crypt, his new hiding place that the slayer wasn't quite aware of.

"Does someone want a fuckin' show then?" he yelled towards the door."I've got a right headache and you woke up one sick bastard here."

"Shut up Spike, it's just me." Angel replied, opening the door after he was sure Spike was awake, and clothed.

"Whadda you want then?"

"Road trip, ever been to Washington?" Angel asked, picking up a furnace poker as he gave himself a tour of the place.

"Why the fuck would I want to go to Washington? It's even drearier than this hellhole." Spike replied, circling back to make sure he could see Angel at all times.

"I dunno, thought you might want a rumble with some real immortals." Angel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'm interested. Go on then."

"To put it simply, there's big bad on the other side of the country, bad you've worked with and didn't even know."

"Who's that?"

"Tagre, or Tag as you might know him."

"Rings a bell, could he have saved Dru?"

"In a panicked librarians heartbeat!"

"Is he going?" Angel nodded. "The slayer with him?" He nodded again.

"Alright then, lets get some wheels mate."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I honestly thought I'd leave it at the first "love scene", but it kinda struck me as a filler move and I want this story to progress, even just a little bit, so now I'm excited that my sub-characters from the Buffyverse are nice and established and agendas have been drawn.**

**Thanks to everyone who helped me with this chapter, now it would be extra cool if you clicked on the little button below my bold text. It would give me an uber happy.**


	5. Road Trip

**A/N – Road trip!!!! I thought the gang might need a little fun after the last chapter, so I threw 'em all in a van on a cross country trip to Hell. Wanna know what happens, then keep reading my friend!**

**Seriously though, there is a small message in this chapter, hopefully you see what I mean, when I say that it doesn't take a villain to make you fall from grace, sometimes, you just need a friend.**

**Disclaimage – JW and SM y'all…not me.**

**Chapter 5: Road Trip**

And so it was settled. Kendra and Xander would stay behind, taking care of the seemingly dormant Hellmouth, and the rest of the Scoobs would pack and drive out to Washington. They would fly, but with Tagre "tagging" along, sunlight hitting his marble form would be inevitable, and that was just way too many questions.

Besides, when he offered to drive the van, not needing sleep or anything, they soon found that he could motor pretty damn hastily, even taking into account the minibus' sub-par maximum speed. Before they'd even got a chance to settle in on the trip they were already on the highway, Sunnydale a small dot in their wake.

Joining Xander and Kendra would be Angel. At least, that's what Buffy assumed. She spent the last hour and a half in Sunnydale searching his usual haunts. The mausoleum, the cemetery, her place, Willy's bar…that's when she realized she was getting desperate and decided to leave a tastefully intimate note by his quarters in the mausoleum, telling him that she'd miss him, wish him safety and strength and reassuring that she'd long for him during the whole journey, and also to take care of Xander, no arguments.

Luckily, Sunnydale High was closed for fumigation during the last week of term, from there they had vacation time on top of that to make sure their stay in Forks was lengthy enough to force some answers. Nevertheless, Giles boarded up his extensive occult section, in fear that demons may raid his inner sanctum and plot while they were away. As he locked up, he paused to clean his glasses and take a last look at his life, his work, his history, knowing full well he may never see any of this again.

Willow rubbed his shoulder in both support and sympathy, knowing that she would feel the same, leaving her computer and magic paraphernalia (in the most part) behind in her room. Later that day, she did this and explained to her mom that she was socializing with friends in a new city. Naturally, they embraced this new Willow, and made sure she had clean socks for her trip, her dad tempted to slide a flask of whiskey into her case.

Buffy told her mom the truth, soon realizing this was a big mistake, as her mom objected and fretted much more than even Giles had expected. Eventually she realized that this was more important than a nice relaxing break. She emphatically agreed to house Kendra and Xander (in separate rooms of course) for the duration of the trip, taking the time to converse with Kendra, whom was both reluctant and preoccupied with her newly added duties and responsibility.

The whole time Joyce spent trying to make small talk, Kendra was thinking aloud about Angel's role, hoping he would pull his weight.

This was the first time in months that Sunnydale was to be protected and patrolled by only one slayer, and it was quite daunting for someone who had infallible backup until now, especially considering her history here.

Faith sauntered into her motel's reception, throwing the key and a fresh wad of 20's at the derelict inn-keeper.

"My room gets cleaned, my sheets burned, my name off the books, or I'll be back…with friends."

At this, the motel clerk's eyes widened in horror, and he nodded quickly to acknowledge her more than clear threat. "Whatever you say, Hope."

"I have no name." She replied, scowling as she slammed the door behind her.

With that, she briskly returned to the mini-hound, wishing that she hadn't used the shower at that place, _god knows how many secret holes that creep had_!

Tagre brought the mechanical beast to life as she slid the door shut, and steadily brought the van to full speed, taking care whilst in what was left of the suburbs.

Everyone was alert, almost excited about their journey across the states, at least for the first 100 miles. Then they started getting restless, no one in the mood for road games or speculation for what to expect, and as such, they decided to take turns sleeping, the sentries playing card games in an amateur fashion when they weren't checking to make sure Tag was taking them in the right direction.

The only one who didn't spend her shiftwork paying cards was Buffy, who was more than happy sharing the front bench seat with Tagre, going over his species' history, and his personal history, including how he was turned, and what it involved. As it happened, he himself was a sentry, guarding a palace in Romania in the 1700's. Once they were a good amount of time into the trip, Tag felt secure enough to speak of his origins.

_Late one night the local villagers heard of horrendous misdoing coming from the manor and set a path to the palace with crudely made torches and weapons, both sharp and dull. He himself was beaten nearly to death by the townspeople, who proceeded when they were satisfied that he was dead, and went about destroying the castle, torching it from the inside out. Once the manor was reduced to rubble and he was sure everyone had gone home he felt secure enough to rise and inspect the property, checking to see if the other sentries made it. They had not unfortunately, and as he checked pulse after pulse, he came across a fellow sentry doing the same thing._

**Tagre POV**

"Who's there?" I asked, picking up a barely lit torch and waving it in front of the other sentry, crating a general outline of his frame. "You don't seem to resemble any of us."

"I'm the lord of the manor, and I'm ecstatic that you escaped this unharmed, I apologise if you were too badly injured." He replied in a silky, cold voice.

"I am, Sire, I am bleeding, but not where I can see, I need a mage or a nurse to come to my attention, post haste." I replied to his pitiful apology.

"I have something better than that, something that can make you stronger than you ever have been, something that can make you survive a revolt ten times of this nature. Something to immortalize you." He whispered, slinking closer and closer to me, till we were a breath apart.

"I care not for your black magic, Lord. Spare me or end me now."

"I choose to spare you, friend."

With that, he leapt what short distance there was between us at that point. The blow as we fell, crushed my back, bones splintering off into my liver, my kidneys.

I groaned, trying to push him off my ever weakening body as I coughed blood into his face. His eyes turned a shade of crimson and he ripped away my shirt, looking me over as if to assess any internal damage. He then sunk his teeth into my chest, just below my second rib. He must've known that rib was the one that splintered, puncturing one of my lungs. He pulled away and an all-consuming fire filled me from head to toe. It was agony, torture, as if I was being reborn, but inside out, my flesh torn to pieces slowly, cell by cell, being replaced by hollow stone. My entire being was delirious in pain, wanting to succumb to the overwhelming desire to end it. My brain was working feverishly, assessing my body's damage, focusing on the breakdown of my entire at a molecular level. I swear I felt it explode under the pressure, like a motherboard pushed to its limits. With the end of the pain came a divine understanding of the world, along with it a curious longing for that which I no longer understood. My maker had long since left, not looking for a companion, only for fun. I have yet to meet him again. This is probably best…for him.

Buffy hung on every word, this story making the ones she'd heard about the vampires from her world seem pitiful. She reacted appropriately at all the right places, as if it was just a story being told to a young girl, mesmerized by a fantasy world of goblins, ghouls and ghosts. This made him smirk, the fact that she had let her guard down, and was so caught up in his story. He managed to recount his ordeal in such a convincing fashion, all the while keeping his breakneck speed on the open road, able to pause and lower his speed at least 5km from any approaching highway patrol car before allowing a safe amount of time and accelerating again.

Buffy knew she was perhaps paying too much attention and time with the helpful hostage. She rationalized it by explaining to herself that she had to watch his course, and had Willow as backup, checking their route using magical markers and forecasting their destination based on this route and landspeed. They would be in Forks by the next day.

Willow had just beaten Giles again at travel chess; Oz having given up a considerable amount of time earlier, knowing full well that he was no match for her, when she saw Faith jerk restlessly in her sleep. She dismissed it at first, not wanting to be attacked whilst Faith was in a semi-conscious stupor. Her thrashing seemed to get more and more frequent over time, even violent, and it seemed she had no choice. Oz was also now asleep, and Willow would be able to shield herself temporarily, should Faith wake in a craze.

She murmured an incantation to herself and walked over to Faith's bunk, tapping her gently on the shoulder. Nothing. She tried again, shaking her with one hand. Still no reaction to Willow's touch.

Faith was babbling incoherently at this point, stringing words together that made no sense.

_Red gone black…dog's drool… seven suns …marble… granite… fire… mercy… eyes…. everywhere… lust… demon…sex….release….ME!_

With that, she sprang up to a sitting position, her eyes glazed, fiery orange in colour now, a fresh sheen of sweat coated her face and she was panting heavily. Willow held out her hand to Faith to see if she could at least register her surroundings. Faith took Willow as if into focus and backed away on the bunk swiftly. Buffy stepped between Willow and Faith, having joined them in the back after hearing Faith ramble from the front seat.

She examined Buffy for a moment and spoke in voice that was hers, but also 10 other girls' also.

"She stays away from us, no good comes of this, her being here. Respect the love that fate has lost, or you will all lose your lives and your love."

At that point, her eyes returned to a pallid grey, lost momentarily on the awestruck faces of the rest of the troupe. After searching their eyes, she thought back to what had just happened. She couldn't find anything of mention, anything of such horror that would bewilder the rest of her team like this. It was as if she could feel what happened almost, but she couldn't see it in her mind, a large wall, as wide as it was tall, blocked off that section. It wasn't like the ones she had built herself; forged in weakness and insecurity. This was strong, reinforced in an almost unnecessary manner. There was nothing Faith could do to find this memory, or what she had dreamed that led her to burst out with what she could now recall. She scanned the faces again and gasped as she saw Willow. She was different, more radiant now, as if she had transformed from girl to woman, in less than 50 miles. Noone else seemed to notice. Faith decided to keep watch over her, not sure if this spirit that had embraced Willow was beneficial or just superficial.

Shortly after this episode, Tag realized that the van had been running on empty a little over 15 minutes now, and had finally come across the next gas station, not an easy fate when they stood close to a 100 miles apart at a time on this route. As he pulled in to refuel, their motel on wheels was overtaken by a smaller coupe, mysteriously shrouded in darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This shroud of darkness turned out to be nothing more than black curtains drawn across the windows of Spike and Angel's ride. So far, the duo had had the same amount of luck as the other travelers, instead of having Scooby's fetching fuel during the light hours, they picked up hitch-hikers (whom had assumed that the vamps were whacked out junkies with skin problems), who would eagerly pump gas for the free ride from state to state. Spike was getting hungry though, and Angel's no human diet policy was starting to piss him off royally. Spike figured he'd wait till Angel was having one of his usual angst-ridden naps and grab himself a bite. Unfortunately, this was to no avail, as Angel was keeping himself wide awake for the trip, determined to slow Spike's habits for the remainder of the journey.

Passing through Colorado, however, Spike's golden moment finally seemed to appear. They had just left a sleepy town and were stretching out again when they heard sirens. They had worked out numerous plans to deal with such a situation and had finally agreed on one. Angel agreed as it was the most humane, and Spike agreed because he had a thing for "_Thelma and Louise_". (This was one of Spike's reasons to do a road trip anyway, but when it seemed apparent that there would be no fresh beverages on the trip, he had to entertain himself somehow.)

Angel had successfully executed this plan once already, but he had been driving, and Spike now had to be the "co-operating party".

Spike had wrapped a muslin shroud over his face, and put on some stylish shades, as he wound down his window, which was being incessantly tapped by the highway monkey.

"Are you aware of how fast you were goin back there, son?" the officer drawled.

"Well mate, this beast busts out at 150, so I'd have to have a toss and say 160?" he replied, his cockiness clear, even through the shroud.

"It would seem we have a wise guy, can you please step out of the car, son."

At this, Spike opened the door viciously, driving it into the officers crotch. The officer doubled over in pain. "Don't… call… me… son" Spike retorted, slamming the cops head into door with each syllable. By now, Angel had opened the boot and was urging Spike to finish up and throw the cop in the boot. They would then drive 30 miles down the road, bind and gag him, and hide him in some shrub. Then a couple of towns over, they would switch cars (and interior decorations to suit) and continue on their merry way.

This time, Spike was hungry and the fresh drops of blood swimming on the cops face, appealed to his hungry side, rather than his rational side.

"Bugger off mate, I'm dining here" Spike called to Angel, before sinking his teeth deep into the innocent mans jugular. He threw the cop onto the road and jumped back in the drivers seat, starting the motor quickly, in an effort to ditch Angel. Angel saw this coming though and held up the back of the car, until Spike had over-revved so much that it had stalled momentarily.

"Damnit, Spike, how could you be so careless. It's not the Boxer Rebellion, you can't just leave a trail of bodies in your wake and call it a day. This will bring more attention to our route and where we're headed. I'm not having you jeopardize Buffy, not this time."

Spike was furious, he jumped out of the car again, and grabbed the half drained corpse from the road, hurling him at Angel. "Stop being so fuckin' high and mighty and entertain the notion that you hunger for more than pigs blood for a change. Indulge, or your little road trip is off."

Angel glared at Spike, scanning his intentions and his commitment. He was dead-on it seemed. All Angel had to do was have a taste and Spike would be appeased. Angel could usually take Spike, but Angel was weak, tortured still in some ways, and Spike had just fed on a human. He was outdone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ominous chords! What will happen next to our beloved hero. I personally really wanted to warp his arch here, but **_**maybe**_**common sense got the better of me. Anyway, I know a lot of people are reading this, yet I only have one review, this makes me think that you don't like it. In essence, you may love it, but are quite a casual entity in the world of fan-fic and don't want to commit to a review. I'm cool with that, PM ME!!! If you don't like it, fair enough, tell me why, I can take constructive criticism. Don't like what I've done with Bella and Edward thus far, let me know. Think I'm off base with canon and the like. I'm probably gonna agree. Drop me a line.**


	6. Playtime

Chapter 6 – Playtime

**A/N – Mixing it up a bit here with some Buffy stuff and Twilight stuff. Also, I've finally ended Black Magic Woman's solo run and A Taste Of Hell desperately needs reads/reviews. If you could all be so kind…**

**Also, BAH! Washington State is nowhere near Washington, DC! Mental note for future writing, research when you write about a road trip in a country you've never been to. Major plot bunny I have to unfurl now. OK, timeline backtrack ppl! Everyone left at 9am from Sunnydale, CA. With Tagre and Spike at their respective helms, they reached Sacramento at about 1pm and the incident involving the police officer occurred at about 3pm, north of Sacramento. They are due to arrive at about 7-8pm. There, done, I can sleep at night now.**

**Thanks to the friendly American nurse who helped flesh out my plot bunny somewhat.**

**Disclaimer – SM and JW, not me.**

_Forks, WA:_

The air was heavy with fog, although at midnight in the surrounding forest of Forks, not many could tell anyway.

Carlisle motioned to Edward to begin the debriefing. It was best that no words were spoken, as the feral half-breed vamps had spies amongst the woods, ready to hear the Cullens' plan and arrange a counter-strike.

_From what Alice picked up, the vampire nest lies in the heart of Forks, under the old government building that's up for demolition. We must attack during the day to exploit their primary weakness, sunlight. We will attack in groups of two. Carlisle and Rosalie will form Team 1. Jasper and Emmett will form Team 2. Alice and Esme will form Team 3, and Jacob and I will backup as Team 4._

"Jacob!?" Rosalie burst out. She shot an accusatory glance at Alice. "Edward, did you perhaps form this alliance based on Alice's vision?"

_Rosalie, please think and don't speak. I can read your thoughts and you're compromising our mission. Alice couldn't see me in her vision but she knows I'd be in the thick of it. My plan to align with Jacob will work. He will be able to use his…tracking abilities to pick up the scent of the half-breeds. This is how it will go…_

Edward continued to explain the plan in detail, finishing as the sun faced the east of their tranquil home.

_Grenada, CA:_

Angel held the dying officer in his arms and used him as a shield against the sun. He glared furiously at Spike, who seemed to be smirking under his shroud.

"I can't do this, Spike."

Spike jumped on top of the car and crouched on his heels, taking in the sight before him.

"Actually mate, I think you can. You just won't. You're all souled up and such. But there's something you have to learn from this experience. No amount of hair-gel is going to save your beloved Buffy. But having a snack on this beautifully sunny day will. The second you have a sip, I'm gonna stop the pummeling I'm about to give you."

Spike sprang from his coiled position, tearing at Angel's throat with his left hand. The wound was superficial at best, but Angel was caught off-guard, and was stunned momentarily. Spike grabbed his hand and turned it palm up, making sure to use it as cover for his own hand. He forced his hand to close except for one finger. Spike struggled to force Angel's finger into sunlight in a crude effort to torture him.

The pain made Angel grip the now-dead officer even harder than before. Spike saw this as an opportunity to egg him on.

"Look, you fucking pounce. You vamp up, you have a snack, you keep the other four." At this, Angel's right index finger burst into flames, and then floated to the dusty floor as ash.

Angel gasped and screamed in pain, nevertheless he refused to take blood from the life that had already been stolen.

Spike observed and admired his resolve.

"Well now, this man's already dead, Angelus. You've lost both an innocent's life and a pudgy finger as well. I, for one, refuse to take any form of pity on you, and thank you graciously for the free ride." Spike mouthed eloquently to ignorant ears.

He pushed Angel and the body he clung to onto the hot dusty floor and ran to the driver's side door. Angel threw the police officer's corpse aside and leapt for the boot of the car, almost falling short as Spike revved it to a screeching roar. He felt the back half of him catch fire and he clawed his way into the boot, rolling inside the confined space in an effort to dampen the flames. Once he had finally put himself out, he closed the boot as gently as possible and waited for Spike's next stop.

_Forks, WA:_

Emmett broke down the door and surveyed the threat before him. _There must be 3 times as many as Alice saw in this room alone. Awesome._

Jasper followed swiftly behind him, an aura of calm and relaxation rolled off of him over the crowd before them.

Emmett seemed decidedly immune to this and proceeded to swing a blade adeptly around him. His movements were graceful and brutal at the same time. Before the vampires knew they were being stormed, 10 had already been beheaded. The rest seemed to look at the empty cots apathetically, unsure of how to proceed.

They formed a wall, proceeding to move in on the two Cullens' slowly, making sure no gaps were left.

Edward and Jacob entered the chamber, brandishing a set of flaming torches.

One of the vampires mumbled to another, "I thought this place was safe, the boss said there was no slayer here, never would be."

"I guess we have some rogue hunters on our hands then, wait till the boss gets a hold of them."

Without warning, they picked up their pace and swarmed the two teams. Jacob hurled his torch at the first one he saw and phased to the wolf form he was more comfortable with. He launched himself at the vampire that attempted to rush him and tore out his jugular before landing.

_Colin, Embry, Leah. I need you in here now. There's way too many for us._

Leah was the first to answer the message sent through their mind link. _We're on it. Colin, take the south entrance. Embry and I will follow the Papa leech and the uber-bitch._

Jacob snarled at this response before driving one of the vampires against the chamber's south wall.

_Sorry boss; old habits die hard._ Leah quipped through the link before making her entrance into the sewers, seemingly ambushing Carlisle and Rosalie.

Rosalie grimaced and bared her teeth at Leah, who returned the favour. "Who invited you, I thought we only had to deal with one dog tagging along."

Leah snapped at Rosalie's calves, fuelling both Carlisle's amusement and anxiety.

"Now now kids. Let's play nice… with each other anyway." He smiled wryly.

Embry finally joined Leah, making Rosalie flinch, chastising Leah's abruptness over the mind link.

Rosalie shot a furtive glare at both Leah and Embry before picking up her pace and heading to the now raucous vampire nest.

Edward twirled the torch which he soon revealed to contain a sharp stake at the other end. He cut through the wall of vamps, sending their line of defence flying back into the direction that they came from. As he doubled back he took turns incinerating and staking vampires that continued to resist.

Emmett and Jacob were having a bit more fun though, taking their time and making sure that the ones that fell stayed down, before returning later to end them.

Jasper seemed to float through the room, only dispatching the ones that annoyed him. He seemed to be invisible to them and had no trouble crossing the breach and investigating the area they were guarding. The only thing that troubled him was the lack of area to investigate. He was staring at a blank wall, hardly worth the trouble of such a forceful guard. He traced his hand over the smooth cold cement, trying to feel out a weakness, whilst trying to remain inconspicuous to his hosts.

His frustration clouded his senses and eradicated the wall of calm he had established upon arrival. The vampires' panic rose to a fever pitch and reinforcements were soon called. They came from the south and the west and intruded on the battleground just as the Cullens' cavalry had arrived.

Leah surveyed the scene and instantly thought of Colin, who was supposed to have crossed the south entrance at the same time that Leah, Embry, Rosalie and Carlisle arrived from the north.

Jasper's attempts to subdue the increasing crowd in the chamber were largely unfelt. He suspected his frustration and lack of focus were to blame. He also considered the idea that they were led well by their master and were able to organize themselves, keeping themselves calm until they needed to resort to their hidden primal strength. This would make Jasper's power ineffective and useless.

Edward read Jasper's thoughts and tried focusing on one of the vampires before him now.

_Nothing, my power is clouded too. We have no idea what we've gotten ourselves into. _He thought to himself. He turned his attention to the force that he had led into battle.

_Everyone, we need to regroup, take out as many as you can as we leave, we're heading to the south tunnels, Colin should be there._ _We should be able to bottleneck them, but if we have any trouble, our first priority is escape._

Everyone nodded in unison, vampire and werewolf alike. They tore through the pack of feral half-breeds, making a straight line towards the south tunnels. Once they had converged, they turned to ward off the first hostile wave of vampires, who were following secret orders from an unknown master.

Their attack was effective, driving the Cullens' deep into the sewers. When one wave had ended, the survivors shuffled back, making way for a fresh wave of attack. The half-breeds knew not to take their lives, just their positions, pushing them further and further back, until they were well clear of the city limits. Escape was impossible, as none of the Cullens' or wolves alike were familiar of their surroundings, whereas the feral half-breeds had reinforcements filing out of every passage they had passed.

They were eventually forced into a second chamber, which in no way resembled the first one, when a cold feminine voice caught their attention. Upon speaking, the half-breeds retreated back into the tunnels from whence they came.

A short blond vampire stood before them, blood smeared over her mis-shapen features. In her left arm she cradled a lifeless wolf, dry darkened blood staining its russet fur at the scruff of its neck. As they watched, she cut a small slit on her forearm and forced the wolf's mouth to her wound. When the wolf didn't react, she stepped on its tail. The young wolf howled in pain, its mouth opening in reflex and latching onto the vampires arm.

Leah phased back to human form, fresh tears streaming down her face, running down the tracks made by the tears she had shed as a wolf seconds earlier. In a small voice, she whispered, "Colin?"

_Grenada, CA:_

Tagre seemed on edge, his urgency to arrive at Forks was evident to Buffy and her crew. When she asked him about it, he blew her off, saying that he just needed to get there and make everything right again.

Faith had a mystery on her hands, one she didn't want to let go of. It was the only thing that could hold her interest on what must be the longest, dullest road trip she'd ever agreed to partake in.

She spent most of her time awake now, interrogating Willow about what she had heard her say whilst in her crazy, rambling state. Willow tried her best to participate, but was still reluctant to help Faith with anything these days. Her usefulness as a slayer was never disputed, but beyond that, everyone saw her as a lost cause. She was only good for the fight, the one thing she truly cared about. Keeping this in mind, Willow had to remind herself that this was important. It was a Slayer prophecy, and not one of Faith's wild personal missions, which often involved longstanding vendettas that shouldn't concern the Scoobies, but often got them fatally involved regardless. Willow thought the best way to work this one out was piece by piece. Faith agreed, and they discussed the keywords that Willow remembered.

"OK, red gone black." Faith started. "Could mean gambling, but we're nowhere near Nevada, or Vegas for that matter. Besides, we're mostly underage and mostly care about that," she smirked. Willow ignored the last part of her theory.

"Could mean eyes. Tag said that the Forks vamps have red eyes when they haven't had human for awhile, or was it when they feed daily on human?" Willow thought aloud. "Anyways, maybe red gone black means a transformation in that sense, from vampire to human?"

"It is indeed plausible," Giles contributed. "Perhaps, one of the resident vampires will regain his or her soul; and become an ally."

Tagre was the first to shoot this down. "Doesn't make any sense, guys. The Cullens' are all for fighting good…in the most part," he added hastily, drawing more than one set of eyes in the process.

Buffy added, "Besides, Faith wouldn't have had the wicked creepy prophecy about something good happening. From what I heard, it was mostly evil being forecast…ed. Forecasted? Is that right?" Buffy asked, turning to Willow. Willow shook her head sympathetically.

"Alright, moving on, seven suns. I do assume we're talking about suns in the hot balls of gas sense, and not the seven kids sense, right?" Faith asked, unsure of what any of it meant still.

"I think it's safe to assume that we are talking about seven suns lighting the Earth at once. There are references to seven suns in several texts back at the lib-" Giles broke off at this, still lamenting his potentially lost resources.

"Sorry Giles, I'm sure you can read up when we get back," Buffy said in what was meant to be a reassuring manner, only managing to come off as condescending on this occasion.

"Do you remember anything from your books?" Faith asked, trying not to push.

"Vaguely. As I recall, an order of grand witches once tried to incinerate the bowels of Earth by summoning a rain of planetary sunlight. An ancient warrior succeeded in stopping their plan, but not before seeing seven "Sun's" in perfect alignment across the horizon. The image was beautiful, but it haunted him for the rest of his days." Giles summarized.

"Well, that's more like it. Nothing better to prophesy than the end of days. Now, dog's drool. I'm thinking werewolves. There are werewolves in Forks right? Tag?" Faith questioned, making a new line on the notepad she was jotting the information on.

"Yes, the wolves of La Push. Much different from the Sunnydale counterparts again. These ones work in packs. They communicate with each other with a kind of mind-link. They can only do this when in wolf form, which they can take at will. They are highly organised, vicious killers." Tagre spat, the disgust in his voice prominent. Oz recoiled at his choice of words. Now wasn't the time for an argument. Not with the person who could end him and the rest of the bus in a heartbeat.

Tagre continued, gaining speed all the while. "Marble, granite and fire obviously refer to us. The original vampires, I mean. Marble and granite representing our appearance and strength. Fire representing our end."

Faith nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. As a matter of fact, it's about the only thing this far that makes sense."

"Mercy is what's needed to save us, and Forks if it's in the state that Tagre has described." Buffy continued, Tagre agreeing solemnly.

Faith's eyebrows furrowed at this. "Maybe mercy is what we need to ignore if we have a chance of getting out of this alive. I can guarantee they won't show us any mercy. Maybe this mercy bitch needs a blanket ban."

"Forks _is_ in a state of decay, perhaps we do have to face the fact that it is beyond mercy," Tagre theorised. "Now, eyes everywhere. This sounds like the Cullens' to me. They have a hand in everything in Forks. We'll have to watch ourselves, the way we communicate and such."

"It's witnesses," Faith interjected. "Maybe the Cullens', maybe not. Lust, demon, sex, release me? That sounds like a party." Faith's frustration was coming through in her tone. Her usual swagger was all but lost.

"You know what? Fuck this. These clues are bullshit. We have to just chill and ride this bitch out," Faith declared, pacing back and forth at this point. She collapsed on an empty bunk defeatedly. "Maybe I should sleep, see if I can catch a re-run or something."

Willow picked up Faith's notepad and read through the clues despondently. She swallowed loudly as she identified the imminent Armageddon to be caused by one of her friends.

**Wow, I missed writing this story. I still haven't quite worked out the ending, but I'm proud of Angel's resolve, Faith's initiative, and Colin's end. You'd think the Twi-vamps could wipe the floor with a pesky little Buffy –vamp nest. Pfft, three words, strength in numbers. Still, Faith and Buffy would have had that nest cleaned up in no time flat, hence why the largest vamp nest in Washington happens to be in one of the only towns in America with Twi-vamps who have successfully kept the slayers away for centuries to date….**

**Points go to the person who identifies the missing team and why they were missing. Also extra points go to the first person to ID the mystery vamp.**

**Also, hands up if you loved Spike in this chap! Now hands back down to the mouse and click the little review button below. Pretty things happen if you have updated your browser :-)**


	7. Worlds Collide

Chapter 7 – Worlds Collide:

_Forks, WA:_

Charlie was sitting in a crouched position, his fingers coated in what appeared to be Bella's blood. He couldn't be sure, but this was her turf, and the blood was still wet, with no other sign of an attack visible. Once he had convinced himself that he was sure, he made the announcement.

"Skip, send out an EPB. Isabella Marie Swan, Caucasian female, mid teens. Chestnut shoulder length hair, chocolate brown eyes, approximately 5'4. I need her brought in immediately."

"Anything you say, boss." Skip replied hesitantly. He processed it nonetheless, and once Charlie had finished examining the dank scene and gotten back in the squad car, they continued on their route.

Charlie felt guilt for the first time in years. Bella was always there. She was as dependable as Old Faithful and was more than able to defend herself if need be. It was a telling sign that the town was on its way out when Charlie felt guilt and remorse for a human life.

Charlie dropped Skip off at the precinct office and went out on his own to search for his daughter.

Bella woke to a bucket of water tossed roughly at her face. She sputtered for a moment, trying to make out her captors in the blackness that surrounded her. The longer she waited for her eyes to adjust, the more she realized that there was no adjusting to the dim light. Her captors didn't need light to see her, to interrogate her, _to torture her._

_Bogachiel Sewers, WA:_

Jacob's pack mourned the loss of their brother silently. Leah's anguish was more evident than the others, as she had been the one to instruct him to attack from the south.

Now a gracefully brutal vampire had taken his life, his spirit, and forced him to drink of her. The half-life granted by this monster is a waste of existence. An empty shell that suppresses the soul and feeds off of rage. Off of blood.

The blond vampire lowered him to his feet. To Jacob's horror, he was able to stand already. He had heard of vampire transformations taking hours, nights even. The pain experienced is unbearable, even to a nonchalant bystander overseeing the event. Yet moments earlier she had ripped out his throat. He seemed to die painfully, but quickly. Jacob respected this death, this form of turning. It held a sense of mercy.

The horror spread to everyone's faces instantly as they gazed upon the creation of the vampire that stood in awe of her work.

Instead of a russet fur coat over a wolf-shaped creature; or the smooth, sallow skin and engorged forehead and brow of the undead; the being before them appeared as a hybrid of the two species.

Colin now stood 10 feet tall, towering over Jacob, his bare chiseled torso intact and rippling with the increased strength he had gained. His short hair had grown shaggy and long again, down to his shoulders. His arms were covered in an auburn coat of fur, ending at his knuckles. His nails had grown to resemble claws. Dark yellow in colour, they contrasted greatly with the pale white skin the rest of his hand had inherited. The claws were unretractable, as they had been when Colin had resembled a wolf. The hair trailed back up the insides of his arms and over his shoulders, leaving only his face and neck bare and pale. Colin's dark yellow fangs protruded over his bottom lip, his forehead frozen in a mis-shapen angry mess of ridges and wrinkles. His eyes were a feral yellow, and now resembled cats eyes. The fur continued down his back and over his buttocks. The hair wrapped around his thighs and coated his legs in that same dry auburn colour. His groin was left bare.

Colin looked over his features admirably, finding the familiar and making himself familiar with the new. He noticed his bare groin and feigned embarrassment momentarily. His attitude gave Jacob hope.

"Hey, Col. Bet she didn't think her little experiment would backfire on her, did she? Why don't you give her a glimpse of pain, La Push style." He said, smiling wryly.

Colin's voice remained the same as it had, his size not changing the depth of his tone or adding any weariness. "Well, fearless leader, seeing as I'm not exactly your boy anymore, I don't think I should show my sire anything 'La Push style'."

The smirk on Jacob's face was wiped clean by this, and terror stretched itself across his face once more.

The small blond vampire stepped forward in an effort to reclaim the attention of her lost audience. "The one you call Colin was murdered tonight. May I introduce you to Sacious, the first in a rare breed of vampire that will be unleashed on the Earth like a plague, overthrowing the lingering sense of humanity that troubles this plane. I am his sire, Darla."

"Darla? Quite a precious name for a common leech." Jacob spat, his horror turning into anger. "Your monster here may be worth a fight, but I wouldn't waste the sweat that _wouldn't_ be shed taking you out."

At this, Darla's face morphed into the visage of evil. "You dare insult me, you pathetic mutt. Sacious will have his time, tonight is mine." She growled menacingly. She began her approach on Jacob when she felt a large hand grab her shoulder firmly.

"Tonight is…yours?" Sacious asked coyly. "See, I feel quite hungry and I don't think our kind have had the pleasure drinking one of their kind yet." He explained to Darla, motioning at Edward.

Darla's lip curled in delight. "You're right dear. My, you learn fast," she said, circling him, taking in his majesty once again. "Such a delicious beast deserves a virgin meal. But don't take the mind reader. The Master warned me of him. I think you know your target Sacious."

Sacious turned to Emmett, licking his lips. "That bitch was wrong, it's not her night. It will _never_ be her night." Darla, having overhead this insult, ran at him with a sharp iron barb in her right fist. Sacious heard her approach however, and delivered a reverse elbow to her face, sending her flying across the dungeon. He continued towards Emmett, who braced himself for impact, before Edward and Rosalie flew at him simultaneously, knocking him clear off his feet. Darla, took the opportunity to make a hasty exit, finally witnessing the birth of the true monster she had created that night. She smiled in wicked delight before disappearing down a tunnel to the west.

Edward dragged him by the hair to the side of the cavern and launched a flurry of punches to his mid-section, finishing with a right hook to his jaw. Sacious grunted and licked the blood off of his lips. Rosalie came at him again, but he was ready this time. As she flew for his jugular, he throttled hers instead, slamming her into the stone wall. He sunk his teeth into the left side of her neck, slamming her face into the stone to circulate the blood. Once done with her, he threw her to the wet floor. Edward rushed to Rosalie to assess the damage done to her face and neck. He had completely severed her cardoid artery and had burst sores over and over again on her face.

Emmett seethed and sprinted towards the beast in fury. His efforts resulted in Sacious flying half way across the dungeon before landing flat on his neck. He instantly returned to his feet, and turned to meet Emmett's fist crushing his groin. Sacious doubled over in pain and roared as Emmett gouged his eyes clean out. "Try seeing your target now, you blind fuck."

Edward, Jacob and Leah joined Emmett in his barrage of the monster, ripping at his limbs. They stared in horror as the severed limbs reformed, his eyes growing anew. Edward was unable to rip Sacious' head from his shoulders. Sacious succumbed to his rage, tearing at everyone and everything in sight. Carlisle motioned to Edward to retreat. Edward silently agreed, telepathically co-ordinating the escape plan with the rest of the team.

Once they were all safely clear of the hybrid beast, they made arrangements to have Rosalie hidden until her wounds had healed completely. Her face was a mess, blood and bone showing through black bruises. Her neck was missing a square inch of muscle and sinew. Her collarbone was fractured in five spots, and her right arm was broken severely. All she could do was wait for the advanced healing mechanisms to kick in.

_Forks, WA:_

Willow kept to herself for the rest of the trip, finding no comfort in the fact that they had just crossed county lines. They were officially here, Forks, ground zero. It seemed a fitting stage for the pending apocalypse. She watched as the rolling countryside seemed to morph into urban landscapes. Suburbia, slums, metropolis, red light district, more slums. A barren urban sprawl flourished in front of her very eyes. Her senses painted the picture her eyes concealed.

Demon bars, magic junkies, and faceless buildings with a deep seeded magical presence were revealed to her. They pulled through another suburban sector of the city and came to a stop outside an average house overlooking an entrance to the forest area that neighboured the city.

"This is our first stop, guys," Tagre announced apathetically. "The Swan residence."

The scoobs scoured the house with their eyes. Analysing the shape, looking for any signs of danger, and trying to discover the relevance of their first stop.

Acting as tour guide, Tagre gave them the raw data. "This is Bella and Charlie Swan's home. Charlie is a local dirty cop, and acts as his daughter's pimp."

Faith's eyes widened, while Buffy's narrowed in disgust.

Tagre continued. "In this role, he peddles his daughter to local vampires; my kind, that is; and allows them to bite her whilst they…violate her."

Buffy could taste bile making its way up her throat. She opened her door and leapt out, her hands and knees clawing at the spinning ground.

Faith verbalized everyone's thoughts with a simple line. "So, she gets paid to get sucked while she gets fucked?"

Tagre turned to Faith, "Not in such an _eloquent_ matter, Faith."

"Eloquent, schmeloquent. This is my kind of town. Where can I get some tall frosty's?"

"Look on any corner, Faith," Willow grunted, her seething expression still aimed outside the van at the forest.

"Whaddya mean, Red?" Faith asked, looking Willow over again. That same shimmering aura encompassed her, and that meant one thing to Faith. She had to get some amber in her, and preferably a college boy to go with it. Her head would be a lot clearer the next morning.

"The only places that are open in this area of the city are bars. Everything else is shut, permanently." Willow said.

"Then it is as I feared," Tagre interjected. He opened the driver's side door and paced in front of the house. "The town is still experiencing a rapid decay. Commercially, morally, criminally and quite possibly supernaturally." He stopped and stared at the currently unoccupied home, not noticing the monster slowly approaching his right hand side.

"Oh, I don't think the entire supernatural community is experiencing decay." Sacious said, once again admiring his evolutionary growth. "In my case, it's quite the opposite." With that, Sacious swung a backhand into Tagre's jaw, sending him flying through the air, landing roughly on the Swan's front porch.

Faith wasted no time getting out of the van, running around the back to flank Buffy, who had barely overcome her weak stomach at the sight of Sacious.

They took fighting stances and approached Sacious cautiously. Faith took notice that the fledgling hybrid still hadn't found adequate clothing for his bottom half. She smiled wryly at the vamp-wolf's package before biting her lip and shooting him a seductive smile. He rolled his eyes as if to say, 'Yeah, like I'd want a human anyway.'

Whilst Faith had him distracted, Buffy charged him, delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach. Sacious staggered, swinging a clumsy left hook at Buffy. Buffy grabbed his arm and twisted it at the wrist. Sacious growled in mere discomfort before flinging her through the air by the same hand.

He turned back to Faith and was shocked to see no-one there. He turned his nose to air for a moment before leaping twenty feet backwards, landing less than an inch from her neck. Faith used a sweep to bring him on his back before straddling his waist and launching a barrage of punches to his vampiric face. He seemed to take them in his stride, not letting an inch of pain cross his features. As she reached for her stake, he launched himself backwards, somersaulting in the air before landing perfectly. Faith on the other hand had landed in the Swan's neighbours driveway. The blow to her temple left her out cold.

Buffy had landed on top of the van. She shot her gaze to the Swan's porch, only to see that Tagre had disappeared. She descended from the roof and regrouped with Giles, who had been trying to identify exactly what Sacious was whilst he pummeled the vampire and his slayers.

Sacious took his assault to all fours then, moving at an incredible pace and hurtling towards Buffy.

_Forks Outskirts:_

Angel stayed silent in the car boot as Spike veered into another gas station. He could hear more noises now. He could faintly hear patrons in a nearby bar, and had noticed that traffic had increased exponentially. He waited for Spike to finish using the bowser and forced the boot open slightly. Instead of sunlight, neon signs plagued the streets. It was definitely night-time and Angel was almost certain that they were in Forks.

He closed the boot and kicked through the padded backseat. Within seconds he had climbed through and started the car. Thankfully Spike had left the keys in the car while he paid for his petrol. Angel ignored the sickening smell of cigarettes and the intoxicating smell of human blood, revving the engine and screeching out of the gas station.

_Spike can walk to town from here._ He thought, a smirk broadening his pale face.

Buffy braced herself for the imminent impact and was relieved to feel…nothing.

Willow had successfully performed an immobilizing charm, leaving Sacious in mid-flight a couple of feet away from the slayer.

Buffy left the van and ran towards the Swan's neighbours' house. She picked up Faith and cradled her in her arms. A scratch on her forehead hinted at concussion, the blood was almost dry. As she made her way back to the van, she saw a terrifying sight.

Several wolves had surrounded Oz, one of them changing to human form and shoving him into their car. The pack disbanded then, running headlong into the forest. The car did a u-turn, heading back into town before taking a sharp turn in the other direction.

Buffy ran to Willow, who was still focusing intently on keeping Sacious in place. Willow was all too aware of what had happened though, tears were streaming down her face as she tried not to break.

Buffy threw Faith into the van, motioning for Giles to take the wheel. Once Giles had started the car, Buffy dragged Willow into the backseat, holding her while Willow finally broke down, sobbing uncontrollably against Buffy's shoulder.

Giles sped off in the direction of the abductors, trying futilely to cut down the distance between them.

**A/N – Ominous chords ahoy. I have finally found my ending, and I guess that means one thing now, faster updates. I won't rush it though. So much is still happening at once, and not everyone is in Forks yet. Now, summary time. Darla!! No early season Buffy story is complete without an appearance by either Darla, Luke or the Master in my opinion. On that note, no Twilight story is complete without some male eye candy. NOT MY PREFERENCE, but I'm not the one reviewing this story, so yes. Oh, and I'm talking about Edward/Jacob when I refer to male eye candy, not Sacious, heh.**

**Sacious is awesome. Needless to say, when two worlds collide, different species are sure to collide as well. The result, uber tough, vamp-wolf Sacious. Expect to see a lot more of him in the next couple of chaps. He is pivotal to almost everyone's arc. Also, for the Linpuy and Tzirkos hangers (I am aware that = 0 of you, but still), expect to see a cameo soon. I love Linpuy, he's my fave creation. For those who do not know of Linpuy, read Black Magic Woman, it is complete and such now.**

**Tagre leads the Scoobs into town, cops a fair hit to the chin and then proceeds to bugger off…who's really surprised there. He is after all, Twilight's 'Angel' in my opinion.**

**Faith is in the mood, yes, I'm that dorky guy that had a mad thing for Faith and saw Bring It On for exactly that reason…what of it?**

**Giles can't figure out what this thing is? Basically because it is new, he can't have possibly heard about it. Doesn't stop Willow from putting the brakes on its rampage though. And poor Oz, nothing was really happening with him this chap, and then all of a sudden, Jacob and his peeps decide to get their kidnap on. Why you wonder?**

**Also, I haven't forgot Xander and Kendra. Next chap features them prominently. Basically this chap was about Sacious and its already 2900 words plus so yeah…**

**Enough rambling I say, please review if you liked this chap or if you have noticed any annoying errors etc. Thanks!**


End file.
